Envoyés des Dieux
by Nuclear Winter 101
Summary: Pendant ME2 : Archangel et Thane recrutés. Pas de romance engagée avec le Turien (pour l'instant...) ni le Drell. Quittant temporairement le Normandy, Thane prend quelques jours pour se rendre sur Kahjé avec son fils nouvellement retrouvé. Kolyat en profite pour lui demander quelle relation il entretient avec Shepard. La réponse n'est pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.


Thane regarda l'image de la femme devant lui. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle venait de lui annonçait mais il savait que le Normandy n'allait pas attendre que lui et son fils aient fini leur pèlerinage sur Kajé pour continuer sa route. Ils se tenaient tous deux devant la Mère des Mers, celle qui accueillait tous les défunts pour les emporter sur les rives de l'au-delà.

« Faites attention à vous, Siha, dit-il finalement. Vos ennemies sont puissants et déterminés.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Thane, on sera prudents, comme toujours. Profitez de votre fils. On repasse vous prendre dans quelques jours.

— Siha ? » répéta Kolyat en haussant un sourcil.

Le Commandant Shepard se tourna vers le jeune Drell.

« Votre père refuse de me dire ce que cela signifie… Vous pouvez m'éclairer Kolyat ? »

Ce-dernier haussa les épaules.

« Je regrette Commandant, je n'en sais rien. Mon Père donne parfois des surnoms à ceux qui lui sont chers. Lui seul les comprends. Je me demandais justement ce qu'il avait voulu signifier.

— J'espère vraiment qu'un jour, vous me le direz Thane. Dîtes moi juste que ce n'est pas quelque chose du genre « Humaine stupide », rajouta Shepard en souriant.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Commandant Shepard. Je suis sûr que c'est élogieux. Sinon, il ne vous aurait tout simplement pas donner de surnom.

— Je vais vous faire confiance sur ce coup-là, Kolyat. Au revoir Thane. Shepard, terminé.»

Une fois la communication coupée, le jeune Drell vint se placer devant son Père. Celui-ci attrapa son Datapad et entreprit de lire la page ouverte d'un air absorbé.

« Père, vous lui avez donné un prénom drell… Vous avez dit une prière pour elle au temple ?

— C'est une guerrière. Elle a pris bien des vies même si c'était nécessaire. Je devais la baptiser pour qu'elle soit reconnue auprès de nos Dieux et ainsi laver ses mains du sang de ses ennemis. Comment pourrais-je laisser une amie dans l'obscurité ? »

Kolyat sourit faiblement. Il aurait dû se douter que son père voudrait faire cadeau d'un nom à celle qui lui avait rendu l'espoir de se racheter pour ses fautes. Pour les Drells, comme pour les Hanaris, le prénom avait une signification très importante. Il devait caractériser la personne. Les parents réfléchissaient longuement avant de fixer le prénom de leur enfant le jour de leur 5e anniversaire. C'était un acte d'amour et une source d'inspiration. Ironique, quand on pense que son père Thane, dont le nom évoquait « Droiture et Volonté », avait toujours du se cacher sous de multiples identités.

— Et donc, entre tous les prénoms… Siha ? répéta le jeune drell en croisant les bras. Ange guerrier protecteur des Opprimés. Envoyé de la Déesse Arashu elle-même, notre Mère bienveillante et protectrice. Vous avez été généreux. C'est un prénom que seule une princesse porterait…

— Hum, ce n'est qu'un surnom, répondit Thane d'une voix neutre, les yeux toujours rivés sur le Datapad.

— Il faut admettre que c'est adapté. Pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas ce qu'il signifie ?

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

— Vous l'aimez, Père. »

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans la voix du jeune homme, seulement un constat. Le drell assassin posa finalement son datapad et répondit, d'une voix toujours égale :

« Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?

— Vous ne voulez pas me le dire. Je vous comprends. Mais je me demande à qui vous voulez le plus mentir, à moi pour me protéger ou à vous pour ne pas culpabiliser… »

Il avait fallu au jeune Drell beaucoup de travail sur lui-même pour accepter les sentiments de son père et encore plus avant d'oser l'y confronter. Pourtant, Kolyat pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de la maladie dans l'ombre de ce-dernier et la perspective de le perdre prochainement l'avait convaincu de laisser de côté leurs griefs passés. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas vers lui. Sans lui… ni le commandant Shepard d'ailleurs, il aurait commis l'irréparable et serait mort ou en prison.

Il fut soulagé de voir les pupilles de son père se dilater sous l'émotion. Le masque qu'il se forçait à porter en permanence tombait enfin.

— Je … J'aimais ta mère et je l'aime toujours… répondit-il en baissant la tête.

— Je le sais. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serai pas en train de vous parler. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'aurais peut-être pas réagit comme ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette femme est la personne la plus intègre et la plus courageuse de toute la galaxie. Il fallait au moins ça pour supplanter Mère dans votre cœur. Alors n'ayez plus honte de vous, Père. Vous le méritez et Mère serait d'accord. Je le sais.

— Merci Kolyat. Ton soutien représente beaucoup pour moi. Je sais que ta Mère approuverait mais ca ne veut pas dire que je me sens en paix pour autant. C'est dégoutant, d'avoir des.. sensations pour une autre femme, qui plus est une non Drell. Je me sens… sale. La Déesse Arashu me joue un tour cruel en me permettant de rencontrer deux Siha.

— Oh Père, je trouve que vous exagérez un peu. Quand vous et Shepard seraient de l'autre côté de l'eau, vous aurez deux femmes magnifiques rien que pour vous. Je vous envierai presque. »

Thane ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Mon fils, tu ne changeras jamais. Ne te moque pas de ces choses -là. Je te remercie mais quand Siha rejoindra les rives de l'au-delà, plusse à Kalahira que ce soit le plus tard possible, son regard ne se tournera pas vers moi. Il cherchera Garrus Vakarian.

— C'est un nom Turien… Vous parlez de celui qui est sur le Normandy, avec la moitié du visage brûlé ? Pourquoi lui ? Les humains ressemblent aux Drells et aux Asaris dans une certaine mesure. Mais les Turiens… Ils sont vraiment différents.

— C'est vrai. C'est surprenant au premier abord et d'ailleurs je croie qu'ils ne s'en sont pas encore rendu-compte eux-même. Pourtant quand on les voit ensemble, on ne doute pas. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes tandis qu'ils regardaient le paysage autour d'eux.

— Père, déclara finalement Kolyat… Avec tout mon respect, vous devriez parler à Shepard. »

Thane lança un regard étonné à son fils.

« Je suis surpris que tu insistes autant, Kolyat.

— C'est juste que vous avez l'air… plus heureux quand vous la voyez… Je ne sais pas… Enfin bref, un fils n'a pas à dire ce genre de choses à son père. Et puis, c'est un peu léger, ils vont bien ensemble. Surtout pour un Turien. Vous avez vu leurs corps… Brr… Est-ce que c'est même possible une relation humano-turienne ?

— Je suppose que oui. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas trop envie de me poser ce genre de questions. Quand je pense à Vakarian, j'ai honte de le dire mais je n'ai pas que des pensées positives. Il a tout ce que j'aurai voulu avoir. C'est un homme bon et courageux. Militaire turien, policier du SSC, justicier d'Omega : il s'est toujours battu pour protéger ce en quoi il croyait et il est prêt à tout pour ça. Il est talentueux, discipliné et même s'il cherche encore les réponses à certaines de ses questions, lorsque l'Ombre que nous combattons sera vraiment là, il deviendra un véritable pilier pour son peuple… et pour Siha. Ils forment les deux côtés d'une même pièce… J'ai vu le comportement du Turien. Ce n'est pas seulement celui d'un soldat, c'est celui d'un homme qui protège la femme qu'il aime. Et plus que tout, j'ai vu… les yeux de Siha quand elle le regarde et son sourire quand il entre dans la pièce. Cette Siha est un don qu'Arashu lui fait. Moi je ne suis qu'un assassin mourant. Je vois déjà le voile de Kalahira au loin. Ce n'est pas à moi de me mettre en travers de leur chemin. Je suis simplement fier de l'avoir croiser.»

Kolyat fronça les sourcils.

« Ne parlez pas ainsi. Vous n'avez rien à envier à personne, Père. Vous êtes un modèle à suivre et même si j'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre, je sais aujourd'hui que vous avez toujours fait ce que vous avez cru le mieux pour Mère et moi, même si ce n'était pas le choix le plus facile. »

Thane sourit. Il se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Il y a une chose que personne d'autre que moi n'a pas la chance d'avoir. Un fils fort et intelligent. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Kolyat. Je suis en paix avec moi-même maintenant.»

Kolyat posa également sa main sur l'épaule de son père et ils inclinèrent leurs fronts l'un vers l'autre en signe d'affection.

« Je préfère laisser mon amertume d'homme de côté et penser à l'ami que j'ai gagné, continua le Drell lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Il a besoin de temps. »

Il secoua la tête avec amusement en pensant au Turien. A cette heure, il devait être dans la salle d'artillerie, pencher sur les algorithmes des canons du Normandy et Shepard devait sûrement lui apporter le repas qu'il avait oublié de prendre.

« Les Turiens sont réputés pour leurs prouesses au combat pas pour leur romantisme et celui-là est sûrement le moins doué avec les femmes de tous ceux que j'ai rencontré. J'espère seulement que cet idiot lèvera bientôt les yeux de son calibrateur d'arme pour voir le cœur de Siha. La vie est plus courte qu'on ne le croit. Après cette mission, si je survis, je n'aurai plus beaucoup l'occasion de la revoir. Même si elle n'a pas besoin de protection, je suis rassuré de savoir que Vakarian sera toujours auprès d'elle. Et d'ailleurs, c'est amusant mais quand il combattait le crime clandestin sur Omega, le peuple d'Omega lui a donné le surnom d'Archangel. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »

Kolyat secoua la tête.

« Les humains ont plusieurs religions. Les plus répandus sont basées sur l'existence d'un Dieu unique et bienveillant. Les anges qui l'entourent, diffèrent des nôtres par leur apparence plutôt masculine. Parmi eux les Archanges sont ses serviteurs les plus puissants et dévoués... un digne compagnon pour une Siha. »


End file.
